


Trust

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "Simple" is a broad definiton, Allusions to past sexcapades, Brief Feels, Dom Prompto, Established Relationship, Flexible Prompto for like one paragraph, Hip Piercings, M/M, Mild Bondage I Guess, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Role Reversal, Sensitivity, Teasing, Tongue Piercing, Trans Male Character, sub Ignis, wor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: “Good boy,” Prompto whispered, lips dragging across skin and one hand idly playing with Ignis’ necklace. “If you behave I’ll even leave a mark for you-” Ignis whimpered at the thought and Prompto’s smile widened into devilish smirk- “would you like that, Scientia?”





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm bad at writing porn but at least I tried and I'm still proud that I managed to get this out at all because it's been kicking my ass for months now. Now that it's finally finished I can continue my other....hundred....fics.... _fuck ___

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Prompto if I didn't trust you then I'd be a poor excuse for a lover." 

"But-" 

"But nothing," Ignis interrupted. "You've never given me a reason not to trust you before; I don't see why I should start distrusting you now."

Granted back then Ignis hadn’t been blind, and no-one knew of Prompto’s origins, but the knowledge that his lover was from Niflheim did very little to waver Ignis’ trust in him. If something as simple as someone’s birthplace could affect his judgment, then he’d be a very poor excuse for a strategist, let alone an advisor. 

Prompto may have been Niflesian (“Don't call me a Niff if you still trust me,” he’d told them, “Niff is a slur and I’d appreciate it not being used.”) but he was still the man Ignis had fallen in love with. He was still the man who’d once gotten into a fist fight with a Count’s children because they’d insulted Gladio’s father, and he was still the man who’d supported Ignis the most when he’d first lost his sight. 

It was absurd, perhaps, how much trust he was willing to put on the line for Prompto. He wasn’t a submissive man by any means, but sometimes roles needed to be reversed to get back an old level of comfort and assurance. They’d done this before, though the first time had been because Ignis needed someone else to be in control for a while; he’d needed to feel loved and cared for - needed to know that someone was willing to give just as much as they took, and Prompto had been more than willing to prove that point. 

Their past experiences together hadn’t been nearly as intimate as this one, because their past experiences always had a certain theme or  _ feel _ to them that was easy to place and fall back to.  Trust, however, was a very hard feeling to describe in simple terms. Laying back on the bed, submitting himself to whatever Prompto felt like doing, wasn’t just to prove he still trusted his boyfriend; it was also to bring back Prompto’s trust in himself. 

Whatever he’d gone through while separated from their group had rocked his confidence and driven him away from Ignis’ touch. Nothing had been more painful than the first time Prompto had flinched away from him, afraid that one of them would end up hurt, and  _ that _ was simply something that Ignis refused to let fester and continue until it broke them apart; this relationship had been forged through trust and fire. He wouldn’t let it turn to a thin wisp of smoke.

Prompto settled onto his stomach with ease, hands gently resting above his heart in the silence that followed. Ignis had given him this chance, the rest depended on whether he’d take it or not. 

The next few minutes were probably some of the longest in his life as he waited with baited breath for Prompto’s response, silently hoping he wouldn't back out, because if he did then Ignis had no idea how he’d cope with that rejection.

“Ok,” he whispered and Ignis breathed. “Let’s just-” he hesitated, swallowing the lump in his throat- “start off simple, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ignis agreed. “Whatever pace you want to go at is fine with me.”

“Try not to regret that later, alright?”

“No promises, darling.”

Gentle fingers slid his glasses off his nose, making his eyes flutter though they had no reason to. Still, it had only been a year or so since everything had happened, and they were all still adjusting to the quick darkness that had enveloped Eos in that time. 

Ignis was getting better at navigating his way through life without constant help, but he still struggled from time to time. Prompto had helped him settle into Lestallum, but then he’d started keeping his distance.

Having Prompto pressed on top of him like this -  _ feeling _ him - for what felt like the first time in forever was so comforting he almost cried; almost reached out and held his lover in an iron grasp, afraid that he would leave out the door and never come back - afraid that Prompto would leave him feeling cold and alone.

A chaste kiss was placed on his forehead and then there were fingers combing through his hair and slipping slowly down his neck, tracing the burns that peeked from underneath his collar with a soothing, almost wistful touch.

The buttons on his shirt were opened slowly, one by one with prestigious care so as not to disturb the fabric. Prompto took a breath before he gently slid his hands up Ignis’ chest, moving his shirt so that it splayed open, baring his burned scars to the cool night air. Fingers shaking against his skin, Prompto traced the scars with delicacy, and it occurred to Ignis that this was the first time his lover had really  _ looked _ at them.

Ignis suddenly felt nervous about them - unsure about what to expect. He considered simply calling this off, covering himself back over and pretending this had never happened. It would be easier to do that, he was certain, but it wouldn’t make either of them heal - it would only worsen the damage and distance between them. He knew they weren't exactly the most attractive parts of him to look at - Gladio and Noctis had told him as much when he’d asked them for their honesty - and it had taken him a long time before he’d dared try to touch them on his own. 

Prompto needed time to simply  _ accept _ what had happened, just like Ignis had needed that time so long ago. It would be easier to back off, but that wouldn't be helpful, so he simply lay there and waited as Prompto followed every jagged line and touched every bit of the scars that he could reach. 

His breath stuttered when Prompto’s lips pressed against the burns over his heart, damp lashes fluttering to keep back tears. Reflexively he opened his mouth to offer some apology for the sacrifice he’d made but Prompto beat him to it.

“You don't get to apologize for this.” His voice was firm and gave no room for arguments. “We all would’ve done the same,” he whispered, “so you don't get to apologize. Not now, not ever. Okay?”

A lump formed at the back of his throat at those words, and he wasn't sure if he was grateful or spiteful that his eyes weren't capable of crying easily anymore. “Alright,” he whispered.

A sharp bite against his neck made him flinch in surprise. “And stop thinking about other things. Focus on me and only me got it?” His voice was little more than a growl and Ignis laughed quietly as a shiver ran down his back at the warning tone. 

“As you wish.”

Prompto’s thighs and stomach were the most sensitive areas of his body, and Ignis was well-accustomed to every noise he could produce depending on where and how he was touched. A breathed out sigh that barely avoided stuttering into a moan gave way to an almost clear image in his head of Prompto’s fingers digging slightly into the skin of his lower belly, dragging his nails from one side to the next in a sensuous movement, and the short gasp that followed made Ignis bite his lip to refrain from switching their positions and lavishing that stomach with bites and kisses, if only to feel Prompto shudder beneath him and tug on his hair in silent pleas. 

His thoughts were interrupted as something warm and wet brushed the shell of his ear, hands fisting in the sheets and a shocked noise slipping past his teeth as a blush crawled its way onto his cheeks. He knew instantly that Prompto had opened his own shirt and discarded his binder, because he could feel naked flesh beginning to press against his own torso, soft breasts distracting him for the briefest of moments before teeth began to nibble at his neck in teasing affections. 

“Good boy,” Prompto whispered, lips dragging across skin and one hand idly playing with Ignis’ necklace. “If you behave I’ll even leave a mark for you-” Ignis whimpered at the thought and Prompto’s smile widened into devilish smirk- “would you like that, Scientia?”

“Fuck!” He hissed, legs restlessly moving on the sheets in an attempt to cause some kind of friction for him. The formal use of his last name was nothing short of a sinful promise and had he been a lesser man he would have begged for it there and then. 

“Mmm your hips are still pierced-” shit- “I’m sure we could find some use for that, now couldn't we?” 

Words dying on in the back of his throat, it was all he could do to grit his teeth and try to hold back the noises threatening to betray him when he felt Prompto’s fingers tugging on one such piercing, moving it in slow circles just to get a rise out of him like the tease he was. Lips dragging against his neck, Prompto’s tongue flicking out to press his own piercing against Ignis’ pulse, and then his hips were moving, dragging his crotch teasingly against the bulge forming in Ignis’ jeans. 

He inhaled sharply at the feeling, bucking up to try and catch a heat that he was being denied. Prompto laughed at him, tutting in disapproval. A grin slid its way next to Ignis’ ear, whispered words making him writhe against the sheets as nails slid down his sides, leaving light markings in their wake as they followed the curve of his hips, dipping into the V of his stomach all while sinful lips pried his mouth open for a biting kiss.

The kiss was abruptly broken when Prompto’s fingers pinched one of his nipples, causing him to gasp sharply, head tilting back against the pillows, Prompto’s soft laughter taunting him all the while.

Panting, he hissed out a curse through his teeth, hands fisting in the sheets so hard they were probably turning white. For a moment Prompto simply watched him, fingers idly playing with his necklace, and then he was mouthing a trail from Ignis’ stomach up to his throat, paying special attention to the piercings in Ignis’ hips with his fingers.

He bucked again, attempting to get some sort of friction only to be cruelly denied when Prompto moved away from him, mouth stilling between his ribs.

A moan caught in his throat and he arched as Prompto’s pierced tongue suddenly dragged and pulled across his nipple, deft fingers curling lightly around his neck in a warning caress. 

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed, breath stuttering from the sensitivity of Prompto’s touch.

“Mm hm.” Prompto backed up and Ignis could just imagine the way he was licking his lips just from tone of voice alone. “I don't think,” he said, placing a hand on Ignis’ chest to pin him down, “we need  _ any _ of that. How’s about a new rule?” 

“God,” Ignis gasped. He knew what was coming and  _ dammit _ if he wasn't looking forward to it.

“If you try to move,” Prompto purred, “you don't get what you want and  _ I _ -” he trailed his fingers over Ignis’ lips as if telling him to keep a  _ dirty _ little secret- “get to watch. You.  _ Squirm. _ ”

Fuck, they both already knew that's what Ignis would do; how could he not when sin was placed so tantalizingly close to his senses? 

He whined low in his throat, feeling heat beginning to rush through his belly, dick straining against his jeans almost painfully. Prompto grinned against the shell of his ear, moving to rub their crotches against each other in one slow, lazy movement. Ignis jerked, hands instinctively gripping Prompto’s forearms as his legs trembled. 

“You lose~”

“Bastard,” he choked, gritting his teeth and glaring at the ceiling. Prompto never did play fair in moments like this. Normally that would make him excited but right now it just felt cruel. They hadn't had a chance for intimacy since that fateful trip to Altissia and it was a true godsend that Ignis was still holding himself together like this. 

Involuntarily though it may have been, he’d still moved despite Prompto’s warning and he had no idea what his punishment would be for that disobedience. 

Prompto was only gone for a brief moment and when he returned Ignis could sense the hesitation.

“Prompto…?”

His wrists were carefully guided to the headboard before something soft and silky tied them into place. “Sorry,” Prompto whispered, “it’s the only thing we have with us.” 

Ignis tested the knot by moving his wrists, nodding in satisfaction. Tight enough to keep him in place but still loose enough that it didn't cut into him or cause too much discomfort. “I don't recall keeping something like this.”

For some reason Prompto laughed, slipping back into his earlier position. “Do you really not recognize one of your own ties, Iggy?”

He froze at that remark, feeling blood rushing to both his face and his groin in equal parts embarrassment and arousal.

“Your ears are so red~” Prompto teased, brushing his fingertips against the dip of Ignis’ hips with a pleased purr. He unzipped Ignis’ jeans, hands moving over the bulge in his boxers and he  _ pressed _ downwards, clearly enjoying the sob he wrenched from Ignis’ mouth. Sitting up, he slipped out of his own jeans, sliding onto Ignis’ stomach so he could feel the wet spot in Prompto’s underwear and  _ that  _ was just plain  _ rude _ .

An impatient noise left his throat, cutting off into a whine when Prompto grinded down onto his stomach, openly quivering above him just to drag out his reaction. He was too far away from the place that Ignis  _ wanted _ him, yet at the same time so agonizingly close that it was maddening. Prompto reached back and skirted his fingers over Ignis’ clothed dick, mouth popping with an empty promise that had Ignis straining against the tie binding his wrists.

A hand dipped into his boxers, lazily stroking his cock in the same slow rhythm of Prompto’s grinding on his stomach. Ignis squirmed underneath him, panting and groaning while Prompto teased him with phantom memories of being ridden into the mattress, incapable of touching and having to only rely on his senses. Letting out a shuddering sigh, Prompto stopped his ministrations, bracing both hands on Ignis’ chest, smearing small amounts of pre-cum as he did so, and he harshly bit down on Ignis’ throat, sucking and nibbling a bruise into place.

Ignis tensed underneath him, a soundless cry escaping his mouth and Prompto jerked back, wide-eyed as he stared down at Ignis, sweating and beginning to turn a brilliant shade of red.

The suddenness of it all surprised them both and Ignis felt all the blood in his body flood to his face as he tried to stammer out an excuse for it.  Prompto choked, leaning forward to bury his head into Ignis’ shoulder, body shaking with the snickers that left his lips and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Ignis groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow to glare at the ceiling, only slightly put off by the feeling of his boxers and jeans beginning to stick against his skin.

“Sorry, sorry.” Prompto grinned against his neck, reaching up to undo his tie and gently massage his wrists, bringing them up to his lips to press kisses against the pulse points.

“I am never going to be able to wear a tie again.”

“Not sorry about that one.”

“No,” Ignis sighed, “I didn’t expect you were.”

Prompto chuckled, sliding off the bed with a shake of his head. “Lemme get you some water. Do you need help changing or..?”

Sitting up against the headboard he considered the question. His brain was still a little fuzzy, and his wrists ached pleasantly, but that was about it, really. “No,” he replied, somewhat put out at his own sudden orgasm cutting off their fun, “I’m all here.” Prompto didn’t sound completely convinced, but he conceded the point and padded out to the kitchen as Ignis stretched out his muscles, blindly reaching out for the dresser and digging around for some clothes.

He discarded the notion of wearing a shirt and simply changed into soft bottoms, shuddering against the pillows as he leaned his back against them. Prompto tapped his shoulder when he returned, pressing a cool glass of water against his mouth and Ignis humoured him, allowing Prompto to tip the liquid past his lips, sealing the deal with a kiss against the bruise forming on his neck.

“So much for simple.”

“It was simple!” Prompto defended, placing the glass on top of the dresser and wrapping himself around Ignis’ arm, a cotton shirt separating their skin. “For us anyway.”

“Mm,” Ignis agreed, eyes sliding shut as he leaned his weight against Prompto, grumbling slightly when his boyfriend moved away to shuffle him under the covers. He was appeased when Prompto slipped in beside him, muttering that they still had to change the sheets because of the sweat, but he made no move to do so when Ignis cuddled against him, sighing into his hair.

“I love you, you know,” Prompto whispered.

“I know,” Ignis told him, “the bruise on my neck proves that much.”

“Oh shut up and sleep already.” If not for the smile in his voice, he might’ve succeeded in sounding annoyed. 

“Prompto?”

“What?” He grumbled.

Ignis smiled into his hair, amused. “Did you orgasm at the sight of me-”

“For the love of this bed don't ever mention that again!”


End file.
